


Feed Me All Night Long

by foppishaplomb



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Feeding Kink, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: Jack invites Rhys on a date for a specially-prepared meal.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Feed Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> au where jack is a mafia boss who eats people he has killed.

It was quite the tableau, all things considered. A full meal spread out across various plates, a big plate of flank steak in the middle. The meat turned from a warm brown to a tantalizing red in the middle of each thin slice. Rhys was smiling at the other end of the table, his pretty face pale and flushed in the dim candlelight. He held the fork delicately. Jack noticed his hand was shaking just the tiniest bit.

He'd be shaking more if he knew the meat wasn't steak. Jack had more plans for Rhys before Rhys could be privy to that side of Jack's business, though. It was honestly kind of cute how naive Rhys was. He had no idea of Jack's reputation, except for he was important. That alone seemed to be enough for Rhys to be intoxicated. The kid was desperate to make something of himself, and he was drawn to Jack's natural power without knowing what it was, like a moth to a bug zapper. It was a nice ego boost and Jack always appreciated one of those. Rhys agreed to go on a date with Jack practically before Jack had gotten the words out.

Jack chuckled without letting Rhys in on the joke. He smiled, teeth white and sharp like a predator's; Jack paid good money to have perfect teeth. Rhys smiled back reflexively, a little timid, more like a puppy than a wolf. He speared a slice of meat with the fork and brought it to Jack's lips, Rhys's other hand hovering beneath it to catch any of the red-brown sauce that might drip.

Jack caught Rhys's wrist and wiped a dollop of sauce onto his finger before slipping the digit into his mouth and licking the sauce off. There was the tart, slightly peppery flash of steak sauce and then the gentle salt of Rhys's flesh. Rhys yelped and went stock-still, pulling his fork-holding hand away without thinking. Jack shook his head, licking a stripe down Rhys's thin wrist before pulling away to scold him. "I was gonna eat that, cupcake."

"S-sorry," said Rhys, his ears already bright red. He had kind of big ears; Rhys's every feature seemed to be somewhere firmly on the line between "pretty" and "goofy-looking." "You just surprised me. Guess I've never been on a date where the whole point is to feed the other person before."

"Try it yourself, then, kiddo." Jack yanked Rhys's fork over, took the bite, and then pushed the plate toward Rhys. He chewed it long enough to appreciate the taste while he watched Rhys fork his own little bite. Jack's chef had done well. He liked to prepare his own food a lot of the time, but he didn't want to worry about cooking tonight, so he'd given the responsibility to Timothy. Of course, Jack's younger brother had learned to cook  _ from _ Jack, so maybe it wasn't a surprise he could get the job done.

The meat was firm, savory and slightly sweet. Jack swallowed and watched Rhys take a bite and chew thoughtfully. It was also the flank of Rhys's boss. Jack felt blood pooling downward as he watched Rhys swallow and his Adam's apple bob.

The meal today was why Jack had specifically asked Rhys to do this. Rhys, frankly, wasn't an extremely important person. He was a middle manager at a tech firm—an engineer, like Jack had been before he gave up programming for crime. Jack had only crossed paths with him because Rhys's boss owed Jack money. Rhys had sniffed out power from the first click of Jack's expensive shoes on the floor. It interested Jack, so he'd asked Rhys out to feed him the remains of his boss, Henderson.

"It's good," said Rhys appreciatively. He licked his pink lips to clear them of sauce, caught himself, and instead dabbed politely at the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "You can really taste the, uh. Fancy."

Jack laughed again. "I see you're not exactly a foodie."

"I'm not really much of a cook. My roommate and I survive mostly on takeout."

"We'll fatten you up," said Jack, and an odd look crossed Rhys's face, like he wasn't sure whether to be aroused or worried about his figure. Jack did not think Rhys was worried about what he  _ should  _ have been. "But not today. Give that steak to someone who can appreciate it. You're here to feed  _ me. _ "

"You know, you're pushy for a guy who basically hired me for a food fetish service."

"'Hired' makes it sound like I'm paying you, pumpkin. What does that say about you being here for free? Now snap to it before I get so hungry I get annoyed."

Rhys jumped and did as he was told, taking a generous fork full of Henderson and bringing it up to Jack's mouth. Jack ate the whole slice. It was Henderson's flank, so it was a lean cut, but it was sliced so thinly it was tender and delectable. Timothy had done well. Jack's stomach rumbled with anticipation. He ate the next several slices quickly before he began to grow bored with the speed and lack of intimacy. He stopped Rhys before he could take another forkful, lightly pressing Rhys's hand to the cool tabletop instead. "Use your fingers."

"What? Really?"

"Well, wait. You washed your hands before the meal?"

"Uh, yeah, but…"

"Then use your hand. And take bigger pieces. I’m freakin’ hungry over here."

Rhys slipped his hand out from under Jack's. "I-Isn't that a little much for a first date?"

Jack scoffed and took a swig of wine. "What are you, a virgin?”

“No! Jeez. Fine.” Rhys scrunched up his nose and picked up a piece of meat with his hand. He brought it over to Jack’s lips shakily, ready to jerk away at any moment, like he thought Jack would bite him. That was probably fair; Jack might if he kept making him wait. Impatient, Jack pulled Rhys into his lap and squeezed his tiny middle, to emphasize that  _ Jack’s _ middle should have been getting stuffed right about now. Jack grabbed Rhys’s hand and popped all the meat and most of Rhys’s fingers in, giving each digit a long suck before he allowed Rhys to pull them away.

Rhys held his hands to his chest like Jack  _ had _ bitten him, staring at him accusatorily as Jack chewed and swallowed. Jack shrugged and tipped Rhys’s head closer to his. “I’m a man who takes what he wants, Rhysie.” He pressed his mouth to Rhys’s, pushing his tongue in so Rhys could taste the meaty sauce. Rhys hadn’t eaten anything else. The taste of his boss was still faint but noticeable on Rhys’s tongue. Jack knew Rhys could feel his erection against Rhys’s thigh.

“M-me too,” said Rhys, once Jack allowed him to break the kiss. One kiss had completely swept the kid’s senses away. “I take what I want.”

“Feed me,” Jack growled into his mouth. Rhys nodded and took a big handful of meat from a different plate, shoving it into Jack’s mouth almost forcefully. He didn’t even seem to notice this cut was the tenderloin, the most expensive cut if it were beef, though of course here it was priceless by virtue of being the muscle against a human’s backbone. It practically melted in Jack’s mouth. Rhys took a spoon and followed it up with mashed potatoes, apparently too prissy to get his hand  _ that  _ dirty. Jack swallowed it passively, his stomach already starting to feel a bit full pressed up against Rhys’s admittedly light weight.

Rhys didn’t let up after that. Maybe he wanted to prove himself. Soon Jack’s stomach was starting to get uncomfortably filled. There was a lot of meat. Henderson had not been a small guy, with mashed potatoes and vegetables and wine beside. Jack took a big gulp of wine to wash down the food and ease the ache in his gut. Rhys was already giving him more by the time Jack had set the glass down.

It was times like this that Jack felt on top of the world. What a decadent thing, to be filled up on human meat by a submissive little idiot in your lap. By then, Rhys had moved onto the ribeye. He grabbed the whole cut still on the bone. It was so feral, almost, that Jack couldn’t resist. “Take a bite of this one too, kiddo. You’ll like it.”

Suddenly nervous again, Rhys took a timid bite off the bone. Jack pushed his face into the bone to encourage him and tore off a strip from his own side. Their mouths were close enough that it was easy to swallow down the meat and kiss him over the bone. 

He tasted like ribeye. It was marbled with fat, and Henderson had a lot of that, and Jack could taste it on the inside of Rhys’s cheek. Jack kissed him hard. Rhys smelled like cologne and meat. When he pulled away, he poured wine into Rhys’s mouth and kissed him again. Rhys coughed and tried to pull away to compose himself, but Jack just forced him into a deeper kiss until Rhys was panting into Jack’s mouth.

He let his hand fall into Rhys’s lap. He could feel the hardness inside Rhys’s slacks. He let his hand rest there, rutting up against Rhys’s back and rearranging him so his weight pressed into Jack’s stomach, round and full with Henderson meat. Rhys set the bone aside and, Jack noticed, went back to the fork. Jack wondered if he was afraid of coming in his pants if Jack’s mouth was on his fingers again. Jack would really like to see that, so he tutted, not letting Rhys get away with it.

“I told you to use your hands, princess.”

Rhys ducked his head in embarrassment but picked up a handful of meat. Jack couldn’t see what it was this time; he was too dizzy with food. He groaned when he swallowed down whatever fatty cut Rhys had selected. He could feel how bloated his belly had become. At this rate he’d eat the whole damn man, but the smell was too good, he still wanted more. He ate until Rhys’s hand was empty, then he kissed his palm, licking the sauce and grease from his fingers. A dribble of saliva connected Rhys’s slender fingers to Jack’s mouth, until Jack broke the thread by flipping Rhys over and pinning him into the chair with his weight.

Rhys was not a big man. Jack could have easily crushed him, but he didn’t care. He fumbled and undid his belt and pressed himself into Rhys’s hard cock, rubbing his gut and pelvis against it until Rhys excited enough that Jack could see the red blooming over his cheeks. Rhys looked up at him, half-scared and half-excited, pretty brown eyes wide. Jack shoved him to the ground and stepped on him, groaning as he stood. He felt heavy and stuffed. It was such a powerful thing to know he was full of a man who earned his paycheck by ordering this clueless little pretty boy in his fine suit around.

“Rhysie,” said Jack, his voice low with the effort of forcing his overfull ass out of his chair. “You’re gonna suck me off.”

“J-Jack, I don’t,” Rhys stuttered, but Jack pressed the tip of his shoe harder into Rhys’s dick until Rhys let out a sad little whine. Rhys swallowed hard and tried to squirm away, his breathing erratic. “It’s the first date.”

“I didn’t ask.” Jack yanked his pants down until his cock sprung out, hard and ready to say hello. Rhys’s sad-puppy eyes widened even further. “Don’t you know what to do with this?”

“Well, y-yeah, but—”

“Shh.” Jack kelt around Rhys and pulled him by his tie into another kiss. When he broke away, he rearranged Rhys so his face was in front of his cock. “You talk too much. Now it’s your turn to swallow it down.”

Rhys opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but Jack wasn’t having it. He was full and stuffed and he wanted the sated feeling of an orgasm after eating. He shoved his dick into Rhys’s mouth, not stopping until Rhys’s choking got a little concerning. He felt Rhys’s throat flex as he adjusted himself around Jack’s cock. Jack wondered just how many dicks Rhys really had sucked before. The idea of other people doing this to him made him cross, so he dismissed the thought and contented himself that nobody had fucked Rhys with his boss’s cooked remains bloating their gut before.

Rhys squirmed in place, but a heavy hand on the back of his neck stopped him from going anywhere. Jack watched Rhys’s nostrils flare as he took in a deep breath, as if calming himself, and then his tongue began to lap weakly at the underside of Jack’s cock. Jack didn’t give Rhys much quarter to improve his work, because he quickly became as impatient as he had been to eat, and shoved his cock further down Rhys’s throat. Rhys gagged, and Jack grabbed Rhys’s hair to pull him off himself enough that Rhys could breathe. “You didn’t eat, so  _ you  _ don’t need to throw up, cupcake,” Jack reminded him, gently running his hands through Rhys’s hair.

Jack could feel Rhys’s throat trying to swallow and his tongue moving haphazardly around Jack’s dick, like he wasn’t sure what to do when it was this forceful. Jack decided to help him. He fucked Rhys’s face until he felt hot and warm and heavy all over, full in his stomach and in his cock. He came while holding Rhys’s head in place, hot spurts of cum going down his throat to settle in his stomach with the bites of Henderson. Jack felt warm and soft. He let Rhys pull away and disentangled himself from him, pushing away the wild, insane thought of cuddling. He just ate the kid’s boss for owing him money. Handsome Jack didn’t fucking cuddle.

Rhys sat there for a second on the floor as Jack threw himself into the chair. There wasn’t much food left, but Jack was just considering whether he’d eat the leftovers or not when Rhys finally piped up. “Uh, so, is that… it?” said Rhys.

“Yeah,” said Jack. “You did what I wanted. It was a good date, kiddo. I’m done with you.”

Rhys got to his feet and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He stood there awkwardly. After a few seconds of this, Jack realized Rhys was struggling to stand there with an erection. He laughed and waved him away. “You can go now, pumpkin.”

“Uh,” said Rhys, not leaving. “Like, no offense, that was… fun, but it was, um, really rough, and don’t you think you should at least say sorry for—“

“Oh my  _ god,_ ” Jack snorted, breaking into raucous laughter. Once he finally composed himself, he made himself stand up. His stomach sloshed unappreciatively. “Listen, kid.” Rhys tried to scoot away before Jack finished standing up, but Jack grabbed him by the front of his expensive, pinstriped shirt and pulled him in close. “I’m Handsome Jack. I take what I want.”

“A-And you wanted… me?” said Rhys. He had a wide-eyed look, like Jack had said something flattering, instead of basically telling him his wants didn’t matter.

“Yeah, I did,” said Jack. Rhys smelled so good. It made Jack’s already-overly-gratified body ache. He let Rhys go and watched him stumble back. Jack wanted him gone before he did something he’d regret. “And I don’t anymore. So get out.”

“Um,” said Rhys. He hovered by the door. He looked so small in that overpriced suit. “Okay. Well. Uh, next time be nicer.”

“You’re lucky you were good enough for there to be a next time,” said Jack, and because Rhys must have been profoundly broken in a way Jack found surprisingly intriguing, he caught a glimpse of Rhys smiling before he closed the door behind himself.


End file.
